vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Fox McCloud
Fox McCloud (フォックス・マクラウド, Fokkusu Makuraudo) is an anthropomorphic red fox and the main protagonist of the Star Fox series. He is additionally a pilot, combatant, adventurer, and bellwether of the Star Fox team. Fox is the son of James McCloud, who edified him throughout his childhood to never give up. Fox McCloud was a cadet at the Cornerian Defense Army Academy when he heard the news that his father, James McCloud, had met a violent end at the hands of the twisted genius, Andross. The senior McCloud had been betrayed by his own wingman, Pigma Dengar, and delivered into a deadly trap from which there was seemingly no escape. Only James's wingman, Peppy Hare, managed to limp home in his badly damaged starfighter. As the only survivor of the original Star Fox Team, Peppy insisted that the young Fox take on the leadership of the group and form a new team of pilots. Thrust into the leadership role that he wasn't prepared for, Fox recruited the hot-tempered Falco Lombardi and the mechanical genius Slippy Toad to make up the new Star Fox Team. For a price, this crack group will fight against any threat to the Cornerian star system. Although it may appear that the Star Fox Team is motivated only by financial gain, it will only accept missions that serve to uphold justice. History Lylat Wars Fox was raised by his father on Corneria, albeit he was born on Papetoon. He exhibited exceptional aerial skills even at a puerile age and joined the Cornerian Flight academy along with Slippy Toad. Later, outlandish activity would be reported emanating from the planet, Venom, where five years antecedently General Pepper had vetoed the delusional power-mad scientist, Andross. James McCloud, member of the Star Fox team, flew to Venom to investigate, but was apostatized by his fellow pilot Pigma and he along with Peppy were captured. Peppy soon managed to escape, but James was killed by Andross. Peppy returned from the incident as the sole survivor to apprise Fox of his father's fate. Emotionally prehended by the news, Fox dropped out of the Academy in order to avenge his father's death. Peppy took Fox under his wing, and together composed an incipient Star Fox team, recruiting Falco and Slippy to the team. Star Fox was called upon to stop Andross and preserve the Lylat System. Fox led an incipient Star Fox team throughout the battles in the Lylat System, running into allies and enemies alike. His amity with Bill Grey was revealed during one of these missions, and he withal goes head-to-head with Wolf O'Donnell of Star Wolf and others. Once Star Fox reached Venom, they fought through its defensive lines or Star Wolf all the way to Andross's base (depending on which route the player takes). Despite the protests of his team, Fox faced Andross alone. After Fox vanquished him, Andross self destructed, inclined to take Fox with him. Fox screamed at his impending doom, thinking it was the end... but then Fox's father, James McCloud, appeared as a spirit to guide him out of the base, while in the way out he verbalized the famous quote "Never give up, trust your instincts" and mentioned how vigorous Fox has become, determinately evanescent when prosperously exiting the base. Fox then left victorious as Andross' base exploded abaft him. They headed back to Corneria, where General Pepper offered to officially integrate Star Fox into the Cornerian army. Fox relucted, stating that they preferred to do things their own way. Titania Incident Four years after the Lylat Wars, the tranquility times have taken a heftily ponderous toll on the Star Fox team. After a training session with Falco (involving Game Boy-like contrivances and Arwings kindred to the pristine Star Fox design), he receives a distress signal from Katt Monroe. Falco leaves abruptly to endeavor and avail her, much to Fox and the rest of the team's protests. They then decide to visit the Corneria research Base on Titania, meeting up with the officer in charge of the base, Captain Shears, and he accepts their request, though under one condition. Fox and his team has to wipe out some Andross remnants who are making off with some "data" relating to Andross' research. When Fox is fighting off the Andross vessel, he then descries another Arwing disembarking the ship, and realizes that Falco seems to have "defected" to the Androssians. Falco then commences firing on Fox, thus coercing Fox to go into a dogfight with Falco. After Peppy asked why Fox got into the Dogfight in the first place, Fox then explicates that Falco had emerged from the Androssian ship, ostensibly siding with them. Peppy then feels perturbed at what he's hearing. Fox then admits that he's commencing to feel suspicious about Shear's true motivations. Shortly after Slippy is sent to the base to investigate (much to his chagrin, as he had deplorable recollections from the last time he visited the planet), The Androssians hail the Star Fox team. Turns out the "Androssians" were genuinely Katt Monroe's team, the Hot Rodders, and that they were never affiliated with Andross. In fact, the reason why they had been on the planet is because they discovered data pertaining to the project that Shear's is involved in and was intending to expose it. After learning from ROB that the project authentically involved cloning Andross, they withal learn that Slippy had been captured by the research facility under shear's command. Following Peppy's directions to Slippy's cell, Fox and the Hot Rodders cooperate to foil Shear's plans. Fox and Shears have a sword duel that mostly involved Shears chasing Fox around on his Titanian River Boar. Lamentably, the Andross clone had matured far more rapidly than anticipated and liberated from the cloning container in a fit of rage by seeing Fox. Fox endeavored to apprehend Shears, but when Shears endeavored to elude, he ended up being killed by his very own engenderment, and Andross then endeavors to suck Fox in. Upon Slippy's return they then notice that the Landmaster is still in the docking bay, and Fox endeavors to utilize a Nova Bomb on Andross to endeavor and ravage him, eradicating the base and proximately killing himself and Slippy in the process. After learning that Falco is leaving the team at least for the time being, he heeds Falco's last request and tells Katt that she and her friends should disband the Hot-Rodders. Four years later, he is training with Slippy (albeit this time with a model resembling the Game Boy Advance), and he beats slippy (causing him to remark that Slippy's not authentically an adequate rival), He asks ROB that no official requests have been made for them, but they do have a concern for a particular planet. Fox then decides with the remnant of the Star Fox team that they should endeavor and preserve it. Presumably, they withal asked sanction for General Pepper to carry out the mission. Saurian Crisis Eight years after the events of the Lylat Wars, a way more cockier and immature Fox McCloud calmed the conflict on Dinosaur Planet (later kenned as "Sauria") by teaming with Prince Tricky of the EarthWalker tribe and returning the SpellStones to their rightful positions in two of the planet's temples, liberating a confined Krystal by returning the five remaining Krazoa Spirits to their rightful positions, thwarting the orchestrations of General Scales, and vanquishing a reawakened Andross, who was abaft the troubles on Sauria. He was verboten from bringing his blaster into the mission by Pepper as a condition to accepting the mission, as Pepper believed that they needed to solve the quandary without resorting to brute force, albeit he nonetheless managed to make do with a staff that he found near the landing site which pristinely belonged to Krystal. After that, he returned to Great Fox, and General Pepper paid him for preserving Sauria. He and Falco Lombardi (who had left after the events of the Titanian incident.) were reunited, and Krystal joined the Star Fox Team. Immediately afterwards, the Star Fox Team ostensibly utilized the mazuma that Fox received to rehabilitate the Great Fox, as well as oiling ROB 64 and upgrading the Arwings and Landmasters. Aparoid Invasion It has been a year since the events of the Saurian Crisis and an incipient enemy has arisen. This time the Star Fox team must ravage the Aparoids, a creature of the unknown, able to surmount machines, battleships, and even bodies of others. Fox plays a crucial role in subjugating the Aparoids, firing the final shot to bring down the Aparoid Queen. It is due to the Aparoid threat that Fox and his team joined forces with their rivals, Star Wolf team, to subjugate the Aparoids. Something intriguing to note is that this is the first Star Fox game where the rest of Star Fox joins Fox in the final battle, though for only part of it. Anglar Blitz Once again, the Lylat System falls under peril, this time under attack by an incipient foe kenned as the Anglar, who originated from Venom's acidic oceans. It is up to Fox to preserve the galaxy once more by gradually liberating invaded territory and arriving at Venom to vanquish the Anglar Emperor. This time, he commences the battle with only ROB 64 at his side, as the team has been disbanded for sundry reasons. Along the way, other characters will join Fox and the team becomes whole again. In a special ending, Fox finds a deep secret about his father but it ostensibly doesn't phase him nor does he seem to descry. Gallery Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System Debut Category:All Characters